Have a Little Faith
by HaveNoMercy
Summary: Post “Not Fade Away”. What if Faith the Slayer had come to save the day? What if her being there had made a difference and she and Angel had survived, and reminisced together?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, no copyright infringement intended.

**Title:** Have a Little Faith

**Rating:** R to NC-17 for sexual situations

**Pairing:** Faith/Angel on BTVS and ATS

**Summary:** Post "Not Fade Away". What if Faith the Slayer had come to save the day? What if her being there had made a difference and she and Angel had survived, and reminisced together?

XxX

It was after the latest apocalypse. She'd come to their rescue at the last minute. Gunn had died but the rest survived. A slayer came and saved the day. Angel should've thought of her anyway. She had fought like hell for him, for their lives and somehow…they'd survived. With all of those demons he didn't know how they'd made it, but even with all the blood they tasted, they lived.

Angel now sat with Faith over a bottle of bourbon in front of the fire, amazed at their success.

"You would've been slaughtered without me, baby," she teased mercilessly.

"You can stop thinking you saved the day any time now," he shot back. "You're not _**that**_ good."

"All right all right, but you know you need a slayer for every life-ending event. You just _**do**_."

"I'll remember that."

"Well," she said, sobering up. "It was the least I could do, for humanity."

"I feel the same way," he replied. "After all I've done."

"We've both fought our demons. That's for sure. And the last time I saw you, before this, fighting Angeles…that was rough."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"No, I mean it was worth it, I knew I'd do anything to get you back. But man, your alter-ego…"

"I tried to warn you."

"There is no warning for Angeles. He can say the exact thing to make you crazy."

"You never told me what exactly happened."

She took a swig of the bourbon. "He let the Beast beat me almost to death so I would easier for him to kill. I managed to fend him off for another day. Wesley, of all people took me back to his place and tried to help me. Then, as you know, Angeles beat the living crap out of me. I hadn't had that kind of blood on me in a long time. I was so…weak. Granted I wasn't exactly nourished in prison, but I didn't know how defenseless I was until I was faced with him."

"You're not weak."

She stood up out of the chair, walking over towards the fire.

"I was the slayer; I was supposed to be stronger than that. I let him get to me and in the end it was you who saved the day."

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Angeles is a monster who preys on anything he can. Now I don't remember what he said to you but it doesn't matter-"

"He brought up when I asked you to kill me," she said softly. "He asked me if I still wanted it."

She looked up at him, the light from the fire illuminating her face.

"Did you?" he asked.

"No. And I told him that. You gave me the chance to want to live. No one ever did that for me."

Angel understood Faith and became mesmerized by her honesty. He knew exactly how she felt. He slipped a hand up the side of her face and kissed her forehead. Faith felt a flood of emotions from his touch and pulled back.

"I should go."

"I don't…want you to," Angel responded, not letting her move.

She met his eyes again.

"Are you sure?"

He thought very briefly. "Yeah."

Staying very still she waited, knowing full well what he intended. Leaning in very slowly he kissed her, and she let the feel of his lips touch her. His strong hands left her arms and went to her waist where they encircled her and drew her closer, pulling her into a deep embrace. His tongue swept across her lips, seeking entrance as he drew her slowly to the ground. She granted him access as he deepened the kiss, tasting the hunger that she'd forced herself to deny. She felt overwhelmed, intoxicated by him.

Truth be told, she still wasn't used to men being nice to her. And here was Angel, seducing her with his mind, body…and soul. Startled by his kisses, she pulled back.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied.

He cupped her face, tipping it up so she would look at him.

"Did I scare you?"

She smiled a little. "You're so good to me, even when I was trying to turn you into something bad-"

"Hey, I _**was**_ bad-"

"Yeah and you still believed in me."

His mouth seared over hers, deep kisses, nipping her lower lip as he tasted the bourbon.

"Faith, you are so beautiful-"

"Angel-" she said, turning away.

"No, look at me!" he demanded, and she reluctantly obeyed. "I want you to finally after all the pain and all the suffering to _**feel**_ beautiful. To feel all the confidence you put out there. You can't even let me say it yet."

"I'm…I'm not used to it. Not without a price."

"Then let me help you. Let me be with you."

"I asked you once if things were different if there could be something between us. I was lucky back then…to have you look after me."

"You think I'm going to use you."

"No," she replied quickly. "No, course not. Not that I would mind though, comfort between two people. I just…you know, wonder if anything's changed between us for you."

Angel leaned in again, distracting her with a kiss as he slid his fingers under her panty line, pushing against her clit, causing her to cry out and throw her head back. Angel trailed kisses down her neckline.

"Angel," she whispered desperately. "You should warn a girl before you do something like that."

He lifted her up, placing her in his lap, a leg over each side of him, trying to run his hands along her body to calm her trembling. Taking her hands, he brought them to his mouth.

"Things have changed," he said, answering her question.

She inhaled, trying to adjust to everything. Then she nodded.

"Okay," she replied, accepting him.

Leaning in she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Maybe there were reasons they shouldn't do this, but as she ran her fingers through his hair, she let all those reasons go and relied on the new emotions coursing through her that she truthfully wondered if she had ever felt before. She stopped trembling and let her body feel the waves of sexuality that were coursing through her.

His hands crept under her shirt and pulled it off her long enough to break their kisses with an audible pop. He gripped her chin to bring her mouth immediately back to his.

"I _**know**_ you," he said, as her hands reached the bottom of his shirt and quickly edged it off of him, throwing it aside.

His torso shined against the fire, the light reflecting beautifully. Her tan hands spread over his chest; gentle at first, then more persistently. He dove towards her, fingers tangling themselves in her hair. He pulled her bra cups down as he enclosed his mouth over a tightened nipple. Lying down beneath him, she felt his hands go beneath her to unhook her bra and gently pull it out from under her. Licking her nipple until she whimpered, her hands reached back to the bottle of bourbon. She gripped her hand around it, grasping it as his tongue tightened around the hardened tips of her nipples.

As she felt the sharp ache between her legs from the actions of his tongue, she broke the bottle, the glass cutting and stinging her hand. The smell of her blood filled his senses and in loss of control his teeth bit down lightly into her areola, nicking her slightly. Faith cried out, pulling the glass from her bleeding hand, thinking of giving her blood to Angel, a second true connection. He wouldn't take it though, gripping her wrist, pushing both her hands above her head.

"No one else is in this room," he told her.

She nodded. "No one." Then she said, "Angel, you can drink from me."

"Oh, I plan to."

Angel took hold of her waist and pulled her down, positioning her beneath him. Taking her panties in his fingers he curled them down her legs, tossing them aside. He slowly bent one of her shapely legs, biting down gently on an inner thigh. His slipped his fingers inside her, feeling how hot she was before placing his tongue where his fingers were. He plunged his tongue deep inside her, moaning at the taste. He licked her, stroking her folds, caressing her, giving her no escape.

Faith's legs shook with pleasure as he circled her clit with his tongue. It took all her willpower to keep from tightening her legs around him to the point of harm. Managing with what little space he did have he pushed two fingers into her aching opening. He listened to her cry out as he sucked her while thrusting his fingers in and out of her body until she came.

Feeling her essence all over his fingers he pulled them out and lapped up her juices before diving his tongue back inside her one last time, feeling her climax again.

But now the scent of her was so strong he couldn't think of anything but being inside of her. Nearly hurting himself he tore out of his clothes and climbed on top of her, tracing kisses over her abdomen and burying himself deep inside her. Recovering, Faith reached for Angel, squeezing her muscles to drive him crazy, making him moan. She lightly clawed at his back, drawing him deeper into her soaked core. She cupped his face and he smelled her dried blood, sliding in and out of her. He couldn't deny that he wanted to taste it, but he wouldn't do that to her.

Leaning down, he kissed her, nipping her lips playfully as he drove harder, plundering her. She arched and cried out softly. His hands and lips went into her shoulders, his tongue laving her skin.

But then something inside Faith stopped. A flash of Riley went through her mind. Only a flash, but it was enough. Buffy crept up a second later, and then guilt and pain poured over her. Her strong hands went to his shoulders.

"S-stop," she whispered.

She closed her eyes trying to blot the unwanted images out of her head. In the collage of flashes she felt warm hands cupping her face.

"Faith!"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Let them go, let them all go. She's not here; no one is here but us."

She wrapped her fingers around his wrists and breathed.

"Angel, please," she said, not even sure what she was asking for.

"_**Look**_ at me. Stay with me," he pleaded.

The tears built up in her eyes and spilled over her lids.

"Don't cry," he said, raining kisses on her face, his thumbs trying to wipe away the tears that came down faster than he could remove them.

"Kiss me," she whispered, taking his lips slowly with hers.

Overwhelming her with kisses, he caressed her body, pounding into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing him into her. She wasn't sure she could do this until he hit just the right spot inside her and a flood of her white-hot essence coated him, rushing down and milking his cock. Crying out the moment she did, he emptied himself inside her, gathering her into his arms and he waited out the spasms.

They slowed their breathing as their mouths separated; Angel lied down beside her, holding her. Faith's tears stopped and she processed everything that just happened.

"Okay, this fire is pathetic," Angel said with annoyance, causing Faith to laugh.

He reached for more wood, attempting to aid the dying fire.

"Well I mean really," Angel said.

"Thank you for making me laugh," Faith said. "I guess I'm a little more messed up than I thought."

"You're trying to heal. That's what matters. That's what takes courage."

"I'm not used to this. I'm not used to there being a whole lot of…" she motioned her hands back and forth between them. "…anything."

"What about the guy you were with…" Angel trailed off.

"Robin," she finished for him. "He was nice to me but…it was still all about sex. Whereas you make me face a whole lot of things that on my bad days I'd just as soon not face."

"Like us?"

She turned to him, leaning on her hand. She glowed beneath the light.

"I don't know about us but you certainly challenge me to be better."

"Not better, just who you are. And you've taken some of the hardest steps."

"Yeah, I thought I'd done the hard ones."

She smiled then, infecting him with her beauty.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get all deep on you. I didn't mean to bring my crap on you at all. I'm…I'm gonna go," she said, gathering the blanket protectively around her body and sitting up.

"Whoa whoa," Angel said, grabbing her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting up," she said, matter of factly. "I just ruined what was supposed to be an escape."

"You ruined nothing."

"Angel, please."

"You think I want you gone?

"I think you're the polite gallant type but you don't have to be."

"Okay, just listen to me for a second, okay? Please?"

She paused what she was doing and looked at him with big brown eyes.

"I've been through hell too; I've been through it all. And in the not too distant past I lost everyone and everything I ever loved. And then you show up and it makes my day and night seems more bearable, like I could make it to the next day without thinking about what I've lost."

Faith looked down, amazed.

"Wow, to say that. To say that I could be the source of…making your life a little bit easier to bare, that I could make it a tiny bit better," she looked back up at him. "No one has ever said that me."

She reached a hand to the side of his face.

"I don't want you to be in pain. And I can see it in your eyes. You really have lost a lot. I'm so sorry."

She brought his face to hers and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to say anything to me. I can just be here."

Leaning in he kissed her again, gently, and she could taste his pain. Wrapping her arms around him, she let go of the blanket and revealed herself completely to him.


End file.
